Glee Kids at Hogwarts
by would-you-like-a-jellybaby
Summary: Klaine as first and second years at Hogwarts.  Also includes Brittana and Faberry, with hints of Tike and Luck.  The summary is bad, but please read :


**I don't own Glee or Harry Potter or any of that stuff.**

**So this is basically most of the Glee characters at Hogwarts when they're first years, not many Harry Potter characters I'm afraid. Klaine, but also Brittana and Faberry, with hints of Tike and Luck. **

**Enjoy **

Kurt stepped off the Hogwarts Express with on his tail, gaping in awe at the magnificent castle before him. The towers seemed as high as the sky, grand and old. It was just like in the moving pictures at his best friend, Blaine's house in London. Blaine was a year older than him, sorted into Hufflepuff, but they kept in touch, sending owls to each other.

Kurt had known Blaine ever since they were five years old, and they had been friends ever since. The other kids at the daycare thought that Kurt was weird for making things move without touching them, or doing weird , inexplicable things that were sure the work of magic. Being a muggleborn, Kurt didn't know that magic even existed. But Blaine, who was a pureblood and already knew he was a wizard, didn't think anything of it and they started playing together.

As Kurt snapped back to the present, he heard someone calling for all the first years to follow him. The voice was thick and rough, and so was the person who called. He was very tall, with a thick beard. Kurt knew that he was Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Blaine sent letters last year explaining every little detail about Hogwarts.

Kurt followed the rush of first years following Hagrid and made his way to the little boats on the edge of the lake. He could see the reflection of the castle in the dark, still water, and thought it was beautiful.

When Hagrid called for everyone to board the boats, Kurt sat in the boat nearest him with a blonde girl who was talking excitedly to her friend, a Latina girl with long hair. Then another girl joined them, with brunette hair and a nervous expression on her face.

Then the boats started to magically move across the water by themselves. Kurt listened to the blonde girl and the dark haired girl talk some more, and he learned that they're names were Brittany and Santana. He thought that they would make an adorable couple, but then he remembered that not everybody was like him. Apart from being a wizard, Kurt didn't particularly like girls. He was more attracted to boys, but his father told him that he was too young to know those feelings, so he pushed them aside for now.

The other girl just stared at the water, not uttering a word. Kurt felt bad for her, but he himself was too nervous to speak.

The boats reached the castle and the first years were led up a flight of stairs by a Professor McGonagall, and directed to wait in one of the chambers until they were ready for them.

Kurt, unlike the others in the room, wasn't nervous what was going to be sorting them; Blaine told him about the hat, and it didn't seem scary at all. What he was nervous about was being sorted into a house that wasn't the one Blaine was in. Kurt didn't even want to imagine what Hogwarts was going to be like without his best friend by his side.

The brunette girl from the boat approached Kurt and greeted him.

"Hi," replied Kurt with a smile, "I'm Kurt."

The brunette girl gave a weak, nervous smile and said, "I'm Rachel."

"Are you nervous about the sorting?" asked Kurt.

Rachel's eyes widened and she nodded, "Very nervous. Both my dads were in Slytherin, and I don't want to be in that house. I heard that most wizards in that house go bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew that wasn't true. Only some, like the Lord Voldemort. Blaine's parents told stories about him, and how only five years ago he was killed by the famous Harry Potter. Kurt didn't know much about him, but he knew that he was considered to be in Slytherin and he surely wasn't a bad wizard at all.

Kurt was about to reply to Rachel when the doors opened in to a magnificent hall. Candles were hanging in mid air underneath a ceiling that must have been charmed to look like the night sky. All around him were students sitting at four long tables according to their house. Kurt looked around for Blaine at the Hufflepuff table on his right, but Blaine found him first. Blaine was waving with his entire arm, grinning from ear to ear. And so was Kurt.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat and began her beginning-of-the-year speech, for she was the Headmistress, and welcomed the first years. She brought up the Sorting Hat, a ratty old thing that was worn by thousands of Hogwarts students through the ages, and a three legged stool. The Hogwarts hat began to sing, and the students standing around Kurt began to chuckle. Kurt just rolled his eyes at their immaturity and hummed along with the song.

The song finished, and the students were called up. Rachel had been sorted into Slytherin house, looking wuite upset. More names were called, then a very pretty girl by the name of Quinn Fabray was called up to be sorted, and Kurt caught Rachel crossing her fingers, probably hoping that she was going to be in Slytherin house aswell. Quinn was sorted into Gryffindor.

And then Kurt was called up. Kurt approached the stool, wanting so badly to be in Hufflepuff with Blaine. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and the hat immediately noticed that Kurt wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

"Hmmm, yes… You want to be in Hufflepuff don't you, my boy?" Kurt gave a mental nod, hoping the hat would take in his request into consideration. After some more of the hat droning on in his head, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered, but it didn't make Kurt feel any happier. He hung his head and went to sit by the Slytherins. He saw Blaine looking disappointed aswell, and in a way it made Kurt happy that someone cared for him.

Well, Kurt would make the best of it.

**Was that ok? Hope so. Here are the Glee characters and their houses, just for a reference:**

**Slytherin:**

**Kurt, Rachel, and Santana.**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Blaine , Mike and Brittany**

**Ravenclaw:**

**Tina**

**Gryffindor:**

**``Quinn, Puck, and Lauren Zizes **


End file.
